


给你全世界

by verkiny



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verkiny/pseuds/verkiny
Summary: 当两位相爱相杀的老对头真到了你死我活之时……
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Kudos: 3





	给你全世界

习惯，是一把双刃剑。

Optimus承认自己同破坏大帝打了几百万年的战争，也许早已成为了这个世界上最了解他的人，可能比他自己还要了解。

近百万年来，他们之间的斗争越发势均力敌：对方的每一步谋略自己都心如明镜，而自己的每一个对策对方也了如指掌。

但这次除外。

Optimus甚至不记得自己的利刃是如何刺入Megatron胸前厚重的装甲，又如何穿透脆弱的火种舱的。他不记得，因为他没有注意，因为他根本就没有预料到这一幕的发生。

Megatron本可以躲开的。他本可以侧身闪避，然后一把抓住领袖捅出去的刀背，转手来上一发融合炮。类似的情景已经上演无数遍了，Optimus连下一步躲闪的路线都计算好了。

可是，暴君莫名其妙地愣了一秒神，然后一切都尘埃落定了。

战场上刀枪无眼，他不知道吗？

又或者，他并没有愣神。Optimus隐约记起对方当时的眼神，平静的甚至还带着些许笑意的眼神。往日的桀骜狠辣、癫狂暴躁全都一扫而空。

他看着他，告诉他：来吧。

为什么？老对手的头颅就靠在他的音频接收器旁边，那具银白色的强壮身躯就倚靠在他身上，而他的利刃就插在那颗火种里。这是预料之中的一天，可是博派领袖依旧惊慌又茫然地瞪大了光镜。

为什么？

壮硕的机体随着力量的流失开始向地面坠落，领袖也顺应着一同跪倒在地。利刃仍旧插在火种舱里。

为什么？

“我累了……”那他曾经迷恋过的、警惕过的低沉嗓音在他音频接收器旁呢喃，仿佛能看透人芯一样回答了他的问题。

那双曾经撕碎过无数敌人躯体的手臂环住了领袖纤细的腰，尖锐的指尖摩挲他腰侧的那道还在流淌能量液的伤口，很轻很轻，像是在忏悔，又像是在安慰。

领袖被这轻微的刺痛感拉回现实，可他依旧不知所措。那双手臂将他抱得更紧了，好像是将所剩无几的力气全都拿来完成这个拥抱。

“我曾经……”Megatron轻轻厮磨对方的侧颜，声音沙哑得如同耳语，“我曾经真的想把全世界都给你……”

“……战前的时光早已一去不返了。”Optimus发觉自己的声音也在颤抖

暴君有气无力地低笑一声，支撑身体的最后力量丧失殆尽，在身体倾倒的最后一刻，他直视那双令他魂牵梦绕的碧蓝光镜，“……不是战前……”

轰。庞大的身体砸在地上，抽离了利器的伤口中能量液在汩汩流淌。那双猩红色的光镜直直地望着漆黑如墨的天，终于归为暗淡。

而他的最后一句话，被淹没在了倾盆而下的大雨中，“可惜……我还没得到全世界……”

此时正值晌午，可天早已漆黑如夜。肆虐的狂风裹挟着冰冷的雨水砸在晦暗的机身上，将遍布的尘土和干涸的能量液一一冲走。污秽被剥落，化作股股泥浆顺着机甲的流畅线条滚落。

这像是普神给予他们的一场洗礼，过往的种种都被一齐洗净。温存的、罪孽的、珍惜的、厌弃的，全都毫无差别地剥离。

两具机甲宛如新生。

\- 可惜我还没得到全世界……

\- 不是战前……

\- 我曾经，真想把全世界都给你……

“……我要全世界做什么……”

领袖的呢喃也淹没在空旷、寂静的暴雨中。

———— END ————


End file.
